Estoy hablando en pasado
by seyka
Summary: El orgullo es característico en mí, y ese orgullo me arrebató lo más valioso... estoy hablando en pasado recordando el peor de los errores, pero en mi presente sólo te quiero a ti... Severus. Drabble


Esta es la segunda historia que publico, y cuando la idea empezó a surgir en mi cabecita tenía otra forma muy distinta, al final el resultado es un tanto diferente y hubo un momento en el que me perdí un poco, pero no quise dejar la historia olvidada por ahi en un rincón, así que aquí está.

Nunca me agradó lo que Lily hizo y siempre he pensado que muuuuyen el fondo estaba totalmente arrepentida así que esta es mi pequeñita idea de lo que en mi opinión pensó en algún momento de su vida.

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece...ya quisiera yo...todos son producto de una muercilla inglesa.

* * *

><p>ESTOY HABLANDO EN PASADO….<p>

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Ya no soy capaz de recordarlo, años supongo, años desde la última vez que te vi. Estabas parado en la plataforma a la espera de que el expresso tocará por última vez su silbato en señal de su partida, siempre con esa postura tan erguida, con esa mirada tan profunda, con ese gesto tan serio que revelaba el abandono que carcomía tus entrañas, no pude evitar sentir que la melancolía se expandía por mi pecho y en ese momento surgió en mi un impulso por acercarme, abrazarte y no separarme de ti jamás, pero ese muchacho lúgubre que se encontraba a unos metros de mi no era el mismo que conocí, el mismo que me insultó, el mismo que yo terminé por corromper. No, ya no eres el mismo, eres sólo la sombra de quien fuiste una vez… lo demás de ti me lo he quedado yo.

En cuanto terminamos el colegio decidí no volver a pensarte, alejarte por completo de mi mente en pos de mi salud mental. Cuando recibí la noticia de que oficialmente eras reconocido como mortífago ante el ministerio el corazón se me fue al piso y me costó mucho regresarlo a su lugar. No podía evitar sentirme culpable de que hubieras tomado ese camino, no estuve ahí para ti cuando lo necesitabas, te dejé en el peor de los momentos abandonado a tu suerte, fui tan egoísta, fui tan tonta. No se cómo hubiesen resultado nuestras vidas si tan sólo me hubiera tragado mi orgullo, pero estoy segura de que seriamos un poco más felices, incluso felices juntos y quizá el pequeño que hoy llevo en mi vientre sería nuestro y no de James. ¿Por qué tuve que negarte la felicidad, y al mismo tiempo negármela a mi misma? Amo a James, o más bien aprendí a amarlo con el tiempo, el representaba todo lo que no eras tú, en su momento me resultaba idóneo estar con él para odiarte a ti y por un tiempo sí que funcionó, cuando todo en él me resultaba nuevo y por lo mismo excitante, pero el tiempo dio paso a la rutina, y la rutina empezó a traer de regreso tu recuerdo, y tu recuerdo me tiene hoy aquí, insomne y miserable, porque encuentro que mi vida no es lo que esperaba, porque no soy inmensamente feliz como todos dicen creer, porque en realidad lo único que me mantiene en pie es saber que alguna vez fui feliz a tu lado, esa felicidad infantil que es tan difícil de superar simplemente porque es perfecta.

Todo este tiempo olvidándote ¿para qué? ¿para qué me engaño a mi misma intentando perderme en todos los recuerdos en los que estas involucrado? No Severus, eres imposible de borrar, te has grabado en mí como marca hecha a fuego sobre cada centímetro de mi piel.

Y ahora sólo pienso en la manera de recuperarte, estoy segura de que no todo está perdido, que detrás ese mortífago despiadado que muchos temen se encuentra el niño que hace tantos años fuera el primero en aceptarme, en protegerme, en quererme. ¿Y yo que hice por ti? Absolutamente nada… quizá firmar tu sentencia de muerte, porque no creo que el llevar la vida que vives sea diferente de estar muerto, aunque la que yo llevó tampoco dista de lo mismo, podría darte tanto ahora pero hay una vocecita que retumba en mi cabeza diciéndome burlonamente que de mi tu ya no quieres nada y eso es lo que merezco…nada, mucho menos a ti.

Estoy hablando en pasado, pero en mi presente lo único que quiero es a ti.


End file.
